


Family

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: tvdramaland, Episode: s05e06 Family, F/F, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara watched her 'family' leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TDL comment fic challenge, with the character "Tara MaClay"

Tara watched from behind a tree as her family drove away. Her dad and brother were still smarting from her friend's attacks. She could tell by the way her dad glared and slammed the truck door a little too hard, and by the way Donald kicked at the dirt and growled at Beth. Beth was quiet. She was thinking, probably. She was seven years older than Tara, and she had been confined because of the "curse" for quite a while. She was probably thinking hard about her life now.

Part of Tara wanted to comfort Beth, but the rest of her just wanted her family to leave as quickly as possible. She just wanted them gone, far away, out of her life. Anyone who used their power to trap another person, especially a family member, wasn't the kind of person she wanted or needed in her life. Things were complicated enough, with her feelings for Willow and her place in Buffy's circle; Tara didn't need to spend any more time worrying about her family's troubles.

Because she had a new family, who accepted her and cared for her just as she was. Tara had always felt a little awkward around Buffy and the others, not having been a 'part of the gang' in high school. However, the things they had said to her father... even Mr. Giles and Spike had said that she belonged. Well, Spike had in his own way.

Speaking of which, her nose still hurt.

The pain was a reminder, though, of how much she was loved, because it was love. It wasn't obligation or tolerance because of her relationship with Willow. She was a part of the group, and they _wanted_ her there. She had never felt that way before, like she was wanted just as she was. Tara never wanted to let that feeling go.

So she watched her family leave, just to make sure. And once their taillights faded into nothingness, she returned to her room - her and Willow's room. Where she belonged.


End file.
